


Ich Liebe

by Nebuloid



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Dark!Veronica, F/M, a little bit, set after they kill Kurt and Ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebuloid/pseuds/Nebuloid
Summary: Veronica didn't miss.





	Ich Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing that's been playing on my mind for a while, might try and add more to this but I'll see how it turns out.

Veronica took aim and the bullet hit Kurt in the chest. She laughed as he fell face first onto the ground.

JD ran up to her and grabbed the gun from her hand; wiping the handle of it on his coat before turning around and putting it in Kurt’s hand. Veronica was practically vibrating with the adrenaline rush. This proved useful when they both heard the cops rushing clumsily through the woods and they had to sprint back to the car.

It was only in the safety of the car; with her boyfriend doing that thing to her neck that always makes her back arch; that she felt relaxed enough to finally speak.

“Is it bad I kinda aimed for his heart? Like I know it’s just gonna scratch them but still.”

JD pulled his head back and looked up at her with what looked like wonder on his face. “But still what?”

“Still, a fucked up part of me wishes it didn’t just scratch.”

“You’re beautiful.”

And then he was kissing her again and her messy thoughts didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered except him.


End file.
